Evaluna Montaner
Evaluna Mercedes Reglero Rodríguez (Caracas, August 7, 1997), known as Evaluna Montaner, is a Venezuelan actress and singer, daughter of singer Ricardo Montaner and younger sister of Mauricio and Ricardo Montaner, known as Mau & Ricky. She represented Venezuela at the V Eurovision Americas Song Contest, in Montevideo, Uruguay, with the song Me Liberé, obtaining the 1st place and giving the first victory to Venezuela. Biography 1997–2010: Early life Evaluna was born in Caracas, Venezuela, on August 7, 1997. At the age of 4 he settled with his family in Miami, Florida, United States. Since childhood, she learned piano, harp and various types of dance. She went to Chushman High School in Miami, until the age of 13, when she began studying at home. Her worldwide artistic debut as an actress did at 4 years in the video If I had to choose, original song by his father Ricardo Montaner. In August 2009 she made her musical debut by singing Only Hope by Switchfoot, on the Argentine Susana Giménez' show. In 2013, she moved with his family to Bogotá, Colombia, where she lived for two years. 2011-2014: Television career and ''La Gloria de Dios'' In 2011, Evaluna got his first role as a secondary role in the Nickelodeon Latin America series Grachi, playing Melanie Esquivel, the protagonist's sister In 2012, her father, Ricardo Montaner, chose her to sing the Christian ballad "La Gloria de Dios", in addition to taking her on the Frequent Flyer Tour, which began her career as a singer. The song was presented for the first time in Argentina, during the tribute program to Ricardo Montaner in Thanks for coming, thanks for being. In 2014 she moved with his family, during the recording of Hot Pursuit, to Los Angeles, California where they have an apartment. She got a supporting role in the movie Hot Pursuit as Teresa Cortez, a young teenager who has her 15-year-old party, shared a screen with the stars Reese Witherspoon and Sofia Vergara. In July 2014 Evaluna participated in the Christian festival held in Argentina called Jesus Fest where she presented her single, I saved myself, which would be released at the end of 2014 with its English version entitled Wings, and with their respective videos. 2015-present: ''Yo Me Salvé'' In April 2015, the actress confirmed her relationship with the Colombian singer Camilo Echeverry. The couple got engaged in August 2018. Later in 2015, Evaluna appeared again at Jesús Fest in Tecnopolis, Argentina, where he sang his songs and made some covers of Christian songs. In 2018 and after a four-year break without singing, he presented his new singles For your love and I broke free. At the same time, she participated as an actress for the filming of the video clip of the songs Do not go and Tutu, of Camilo in 2018 after 4 years without singing, she wrote the song I was released and for your love. In 2019, she stars in Club 57 filmed in Miami. In which she stars Eva, a lover of science and mathematics, who along with her brother Rubén (Sebastian Silva) are trapped in 1957. Category:Winners of the Eurovision Americas Song Contest Category:Venezuela in the Eurovision Americas Song Contest Category:Venezuela Entrants Category:5th Eurovision Americas Song Contest Entrants